Emma's Story
by SilverMoon2465
Summary: When Emma wakes up, she is being told that she was supposed to become a Volturi guard before someone kidnapped her. She was found by the Volturi and was turned into a vampire with no memory of her past. Now she is living as a Volturi Guard with an amazing gift(read if you want to know what it is), but when the Cullens come for a visit, what does Emma discover about her past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-OoO-

I was in my room, staring out at the familiar view of the bustling city of Volterra. Thousands of people walked below me, having no idea what really goes on here. I was locked in my room, waiting for Alec or Jane to come and collect me for my changing. I touched my warm, soft skin. Today would be the last day that I would ever be human. I don't remember anything from my past, I just woke up and the Volturi, vampires that are technically the rulers of all vampires, "found" me, telling me that my name was Emma and that I would become a vampire. They told me that I was suppose to be "changed" two weeks ago, but someone kidnapped me and tried to run away. The Volturi captured this other vampire and killed him and took me back to where my new home was or is. It's strange that I don't remember anything from my past seventeen years of life. The Volturi, Aro in general(one of the three leaders) told me that the other vampire had a gift for erasing memories. That's also why I'm going to join the Volturi because Aro thinks that I have a special gift. The leaders of the Volturi consists of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. There is also guards who consist of Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri,Heidi, and Renata. There are others but I don't know their names. I hear the door open behind me, and I turn to see the pale, gorgeous body of Alec enter. Another thing about vampires is that they all have plae skin, red or gold eyes, and are drop dead gorgeous. He waits patiently at the door as I slowly walk over. He has a huge clock in his hands and he helps me out it on. We walk down the long, dark hallways as tourists past, admiring the architect. We kept in walking until there were no more tourists in sight. Aro had been treating me like I was his daughter. But he also confuses me because I see fear behind his eyes. Like he's afraid to lose me. Alec has a firm grip in my arm as he drags me down to the grand hall. We open the doors and I can see the three leaders staring at me. Felix, Demitri, Jane, and Heidi are standing along side of the chamber. A couple other vampires are in the room but I don't recognize them. Aron's face lights up when he sees me and he stands up.

"Emma, so good to see you again. Are you ready?"

I could feel Caius staring at me with blood red eyes.

"Yes Aro, I'm ready."

He starts walking towards me and Alec backs up to go stand by his sister, Jane. Aro grabs my head and I close my eyes as I wait for him to bite me. I feel a sharp pain on my neck. I screamed as horrible pain went through my body. I fell to the floor and I felt someone pick me up and take me off to a separate room before everything went dark.

_My body was on fire. Nonstop burning coursing through me. My heart beat like a drum. I couldn't move, but I screamed with pain. It was too much, u wanted someone to kill me. I suddenly felt cool hands on my face. I felt a small amount of relief go through be. But it was suddenly gone as the venom spread through my veins, slowly making its way to my heart. My body stayed perfectly still. Suddenly the pain was gone. I did a mental sigh of relief but that was short lived. The burning came back, ten times worse, and it was all in my throat. I wish I could claw my throat out or stab myself with a knife, just to end the pain. I could hear voices around me. _

_"How much longer do think it will take?"_

_"Not much longer Master. She is almost done. Look how lovely she is."_

_"Yes. She will be a very strong vampire. Take her to me when she awakes."_

_"Yes Master."_

_I heard one of them leave and then the cool fingers were back, stroking my face. I could hear people walking outside, like way outside bear the edge of the city. I opened my eyes for the first time as a vampire. _

**Hey:) what do you think? Love it or hate it? This was a very short chapter. I just wanted to get through her change. The next chapter will be much longer, but when it comes out depends on you. The faster you review, the faster chapters come out. Please review! Thanks for reading my story:) I'm also open to suggestions for making this story awesome. I need a mate for Emma and I'm still deciding but I could use some help. Thanks and see ya soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-OoO-

I open my eyes for the first time as a vampire. Everything was so clear. I could smell hundreds of different scents and see every little detail. I could even see the dust floating in the air. I see another vampire next to me and I look over and see Heidi. She gives me an encouraging smile before taking my hand and pulling me over to a mirror.

"I promised Aro that you would bring you to him first thing, but I believe that every new vampire should be able to see how they have physically changed."

She pulled me over to a large mirror that nearly covered the entire wall. I gasped at what I saw in the reflection. I saw Heidi, who has always been drop dead gorgeous, and a girl was standing next to her. I gasped when I realized that that beautiful creature was me. My skin was a white, creamy color and my dirty blonde hair transformed into thick, luxurious long, blonde hair that hung perfectly down to my waist. My skin was perfect and I looked like a supermodel. The only problem was that my eyes were blood red and the burning pain in my throat. I grabbed my throat and Heidi, seeing my discomfort, grabbed my hand and at the speed of light, dragged me out of my room and down to the Grand Chamber. We entered and I felt a little shy seeing everyone staring at me. Only Aro seemed calm.

"Well Emma, I'm glad that you have completed your transformation and are ready to take the task of being a Volturi Guard.

"I am ready, Master. Though I am in pain right now. My throat is burning and it is driving me crazy."

He chuckled at me honesty. The man sitting next to him, Ciaus, seemed amused.

"Don't worry, we'll get you someone to drink shortly."

I felt nervous at this comment. I didn't plan on killing anyone, but the pain was too much to ignore.

I looked around to see Jane staring at me with her red eyes. Behind her stands Demitri and Felix. On the right side of Aro is Marcus, the left side Caius, and standing by Marxus is Alec. Heidi is still standing besides me. I heard pounding feet outside this room and down the hall. It looks like forty or more people are headed for this room. I look around and see everyone with a hungry gaze in their eyes and I'm guessing that lunch was coming. The big metal doors opened and Chelsea, another vampire, walks in with several humans behind her. I take a deep whiff and the most delicious scent filled my nostrils. I couldn't help myself. I attacked the first human that came in sight, it was a little boy about nine it ten. A look of horror came over his face when my teeth bit into his weak skin and I started feeding. I was in a frenzy, I couldn't stop. I wanted to stop but the pain in my throat was too much. Everyone else was soon finished eating and I looked down at my clothes in disgust. They were tattered and shredded and covered with blood. I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned around to come face to face with Alec. I me his eyes and I couldnt help but notice how handsome he was. He was taller then me by a couple inches ahad had the most beautiful face ever. Heidi, seeing my clothes, came over and started pulling me away from Alec. I looked back and he was still standing there, staring at me. We walked to a new room and Heidi said that it was my new room. We walked over to the closet and inside was a brand new wardrobe. It had about dark black skinny jeans, five black tees, two black dresses, and some other clothes that were red. On the back wall if the closet hung two huge black cloaks. Heidi left me, telling me to go to Aro once I was finished. He wanted to have me start my training for becoming a guard.

I threw on a black tee and black skinny jeans before looking at myself in the mirror. I looked way different then human Emma. She was always fun-loving and humorous. Vampire Emma had a look of danger to her. She looked like she was ready to go for the kill. I cringed when I remembered the little boy's face right before I attacked him. He had a look of horror that I will never forget. He was dead because of me. I heard a knock on my door and I sprinted across my huge bedroom in less than a second before opening it. It was Felix, and even though I was 5'9, he was towering over me. He laughed when he saw me pull back in horror.

"Don't worry Em, I'm not as mean as I look. I can be fun sometimes."

"Did you just call me Em?"

"Ya, I needed a nickname for you. Don't worry. I'll come up with a better one later. I have nicknames for every guard. I call Jane "little miss sunshine" and she absolutely hates it. She burns me after that but its so worth it."

I laugh in spite of myself. Jane looked simply murderous back there. I could now totally picture her in a bright pink sundress with ruffles on it. Felix interruptEd my thoughts.

"Hey Em, the reason I was sent here was because Aro wants you in the Grand Chamber. He first of all wants to tell you all the rules, good luck with that, then he'll give you a sparring partner before we head down to the sparring chamber."

"Ok. I'm ready."

He lead me out of the door and we sprinted down to the chamber. Normally he would probably be faster than me, but I guess because of my newborn strength, I was able to keep up.

Felix opened the door and we walked in. Aro was sitting in one of the three grand chairs. Marcus and Caius weren't there. I could see Alec, Demetri, Jane, Heidi,and Chelsea all standing to one side in what looked like workout clothes.

Aro smiled when he saw me and welcomed me up before taking my hand. Apparently he can see everything we had every thought just by touching our hand. He chuckled and I thought of what he might be laughing at. He looked at me.

"I never thought I would see Jane in a pink sundress with ruffles. She looks like a little girl. I could hear snickers behind me and Felix"a booming laugh. Aro let go of my hand.

"Now Emma, before I let you go off and spar, I need to tell the rules. First of all, when you discover your power, you can not use it to threaten or hurt any of your fellow guards. This ruke is especially hard for Jane. Next, you cannot go outside yet until you have mastered your thirst. That could take a while. Finally, now that you have joined the Volturi, you must always obey us. We are your masters now. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

He smiled.

"Now let's get are sparring partners for the day. Jane, you will be with Felix;Alec, you will be with Demetri; and Heidi, you will be sparring with Chelsea. Emma, you will soon have a sparring partner, but I want you to discover your gift first. I know that you have one. You shall be staying with me today. Now, the rest of you, head off and no using your gifts today. Understood?"

They all nodded with agreement and left the chamber. I was left alone with Aro. He sprinted over and grabbed a huge book before walking over to me.

"Now Emma, this is a book contains all of the gifts known to vampires. we are going to find your gift no matter how hard it is. Now, normally a vampires gift is the best character trait of when they were a human. Chelsea's power is convincing people of their loyalties towards someone. Her human trait was persuasion. Demetri's power is tracking. He is the best tracker in the world. He brought determination from his human shape. Now, why don't you tell me a little about your human self and we'll start from there."

I tried to recall anything from my human past.

"Aro, I can't remember anything since my brainwashing. I don't know anything about my self."

His smile fell, replaced with a look of concern.

"Well I guess we'll just have to start at the beginning. Now, can you read minds?"

"No."

"Can you track someone?"

"I am horrible with tracking."

"Can you...Sense anything different about someone?"

"No."

"Maybe your gift is strength... Let's get Felix and Jane back in here."

He called out to a person named Gianna and she came racing in.

"Gianna dear, could you please go get Felix and Jane from the sparring chamber?"

She nodded and raced off. I felt a little uncertain remembering Felix's massive body. I don't know what Jane can do but I remember Felix telling me how she burned him. I shudder. A few minutes later, Jane and Felix came bursting into the room. Aro explained what they were suppose to do and the both got wicked grins. Felix went first. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry Em. I'll go easy on you."

"Hey. Don't worry about me. I got full newborn strength."

He gave me one more grin before charging at me with blinding speed. In a second he had me by the throat and pinned to the ground. I screamed with defeat.

""Ok Felix, you win. Now please GET OFF OF ME!"

To my udder suprise, he jumped off me in a second. I totally thought that he was going to give me grief. He looked around in bewilderment. Aro looked confused. Next he asked Jane to use her gift on me, to see if I was some kind of shield. Felix quickly ran off still looking confused, and Aro went over to talk to him. I looked back at Jane and she was staring at me with focused eyes. She uttered one single word.

"Pain."

I felt my brain go on fire. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground because I was unable to stand up. I felt like my body was on fire. This was it, I was going to die after only being a vampire for a day. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"STOP!"

The pain began to fade away and I stood up. Jane looked bewildered and Aro laughed like a little girl.

"Could this possibly be? Could she have the power to control people?" Emma, come over here please."

I ran over to him.

"Now, I want you to get Felix and Jane to do something. Say the command out loud."

I looked over at them and smiled. This was going to be sweet payback.

"Felix, Jane, I want you to perform Mozart's symphony in ballet."

They looked at me with huge eyes and started doing jumps and leaps and start dancing around doing ballet. They both had murderous looks in their eyes but they couldn't stop. Soon Aro and I were laughing are heads off. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Aro called Gianna back, who have Felix and Jane a funny look, before racing off to get the other vampires. They all came back and joined the laughter at Jane and Felix.

"Stop."

They both stopped doing ballet and Felix started laughing about how he and Jane were doing ballet. Jane gave me a murderous glare but fell silent when Aro stood up.

"Well everyone. It seems that our Emma has found her talent. She can control people as you saw what she was doing to Felix and Jane. This is a huge discovery and I have never heard of this power before."

Everyone gasped. Aro continued speaking.

"I want to see if she can try it on everyone here in this room all at one time."

I looked at everyone before a huge smile broke out across. This was going to be fun.

**What did you think of the chapter? I need help in deciding what she is going to do to everyone with her newfound power. Please review and I am also open for taking questions. Thanks for reading and a new chapter will be coming out soon. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. All I own is Emma.**

**The next chapter you will find out who Emma' mate will be. **


End file.
